A Little Help From The Host Club
by tamyyiia
Summary: Alice Bloom must chose a person to marry within a month, or at least find a way out of it. She just happens to be Tamaki's younger cousin. How can the Host Club get her out of this one, especially when their grandmnother is pulling all the strings. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.!_

**First Day.**

My name is Alice Bloom. At the age of eight I was a renounced landscape painter. At the age of ten I went into acting. At age 11 I became a singer and dancer. At age 13 I started designing my own line of fashion.

That's what you'll find if you Google my name. But the real me is nothing like this. I didn't really want to be famous or stand out. I just wanted to follow my dreams and make my parents proud. It also helped that I was bring my own money in. It meant that didn't have to move away from my childhood house to live with my mothers family.

My parent died in a plane crash when I turned nine. My dad was a writer and travelled a lot on promotional things, my mother went with him. I was meant to be on the plane with them but I had chicken pox and had to stay home.

My father didn't have any family I could stay with as he was brought up in a care home. My mother family disowned her when she married my father. Of course when my mother died her parents were all too happy to have me. They only wanted to keep an eye on me. My fathers best friend was a private investigator and he found out that when I was to move in with them I would live in a separate part of the estate. He immediately offered a place at his home, to be a member of his family. That settled it for me.

At age nine. A child with still most of my milk teeth. I decided that I wouldn't take up the offer to move to Japan and that I would live with my fathers best friends family.

Well…really they came to live with me on my parents estate. I think it was the best decision that ive ever made. Greg and Rima are fantastic people, Rima helps me keep my Japanese fluent as she's half Japanese just like me.

Rima has recently became pregnant and that's one of the reasons why I'm here…At Ouran Academy. The second reason would be my grandmothers letter. It basically said that she was willing to accept me as a member of the family if I completed my schooling life at Ouran. There was a part of me that wanted to rebel and pull a stunt, but the other half of me was begging to be accepted. As soon as I landed in Japan my grandmother sent a driver to pick me up.

He handed me an envelope. A dreaded manila envelope. After reading it I wanted to vomit and also burn the letter. The damn old bat had set me up.

If that wasn't bad enough the school uniform made me want to curl up in a corner and die. Yellow is not my colour. Truthfully I hate yellow. I don't really like wearing long puffed out dresses either. So that's why I'm not wearing it. Instead I'm in the clothes I packed in case of emergency. Dark grey smart trousers and a silk light grey top with my only bonde hair tried up on top of my head in sort of a princess style.

I looked up at the school gate and walked through. The sun was beaming down on me, not a cloud in the sky. I want to say that it reflected my mood, but I'm unable to do that. It my mood was a weather it would be cloudy and dull with a change of hail.

The big clock tower struck twelve. Indicating that it was lunch time. I hurried into the reception area before everyone rushed out of class. An old woman with a fantastically made black suit sat at the front desk.

" Hello Miss. How can I help you?" The woman asked with a happy smile. I tried a smile back, of course it looked brilliant. What kind of an actress could I be if I couldn't pull off a fake smile.

" Hello. My names Alice Bloom. I'm the new student." I said in a calm voice. The woman's face lit up.

"of course. Of course. Welcome to Ouran Academy. Your guide should be here in a few minutes. He'll show you around the school, he's in all your classes so you should be good friends." I nodded along. A tour guide, I didn't really need one. But what the hell. I have nothing to lose. " Here he is now." I turned around and was stunned to see a familiar face.

I was so stunned I burst out laughing and flung myself at 'him'.

" Haru-chan!" I shouted happily and hugged her tight.

" Alice? What are you doing here?" I smiled and stepped back to look at her properly. Her hair was now short and styled perfectly. She was also wearing contact lenses and not to mention a boys uniform.

" Didn't Oji-chan tell you. I've moved in with my grandmother. I live in Japan now. How great is that? And we're in the same classes." I grinned, my moon completely shifted to happiness.

" No. My dad failed to mention that." She said with a annoyed face.

" Well." I said linking my arm through hers. " Show me around Haru-chan" I lent over and whispered to her. " By the way. Why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

" it's a long story"

" I think you look really cute Haru-chan" I said with a little giggle. She looked at me with an evil grin.

" Where's your uniform Ali-chan" I glared at her.

" I am not wearing that thing. I'll just make something tonight. I'll probably just use a boys uniform but wear a skirt." By now we were walking through the halls. Both the female and the male students were staring at us without shame. " everyone's staring at us." I stage whispered to Haruhi.

"Your famous. They all know who you are." Haruhi whispered back.

" They couldn't. I'm not in any of the films the younger generation would watch and I sing all classical songs."

" We actually had a lesson on you in business studies." My face started to go red from embarrassment.

" no way."

" And if you look at the hair bands and Jewry the girls are wearing you'll notice something." I looked over to a pretty brunette wearing that dreaded dress. Her hair was held back by a set of dark blue sapphires set in a white gold intricate combs. From my collection. Another girl was wearing an emerald pendent I had designed too.

" They all have such good taste" I smiled happily. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

I noticed that we were heading away from the crowds and into the deserted part of school where most of the clubs were held. I looked at her with questions in my eyes.

" I have to be at the host club for a meeting. I hope you don't mind me taking you with me." I grinned at her blasé attitude.

" I cant wait to meet your friends. We can share funny stories"

Haruhi unlinked from me and put her hands on her hips. " Funnier than you time you put mustard on your cake instead of custard. I bet they'd love to hear that story."

I gasped. " You wouldn't."

" I know exactly where the picture is too." She smirked. I pointed at her.

" Your evil. Pure evil." she reached for the handle to the door of music room 3.

" Welcome to the Host club." Haruhi announced and swung the doors open. Their was a tall blonde standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked vaguely familiar.

" Haruhi! Where have you been. Your late for the meeting and you know how daddy doesn't like not knowing where you are." He ranted. I turned to look at Haruhi. I mouthed the word 'daddy' to her. The boys violet eyes fixed on me. They widened for a second and then he looked as if he wanted to cry.

" ALICE!" he shouted and flung himself at me. Before I knew it I was having the life crushed out of me in a bear hug that could rival a wrestler. I stared at Haruhi with wide eyes. Basically saying 'get this idiot off of me'.

" Erm.. Tamaki senpai. Think she wants you to let go." Haruhi said. Tamaki?

" Tamaki Souh?" I asked in surprise.

" I'm so happy you're here. Father said you'd be coming but I didn't think you actually would." I squeezed him back and held on for dear life. Tamaki was always there for me when I needed him but I hadn't seen him for five years and he really had changed. I could tell that he was still an idiot though.

" if I knew you were in Japan I would have came years ago, Tamaki-kun." I laughed happily.

" Hey Tono. What's with the girl?" Two voices said at the same time. Tamaki let go of me and turned me to face. Four boys and a confused Haruhi.

" Everybody, this is my only cousin. Alice."

**New story!**

**Tell me if you like it and if I should continue!**

**If you liked this story then you should check out my -man Fanfiction.**

**When the mirror lies.**

**An ordinary girl from our world gets a strange phone call and finds herself fighting akuma, meeting Allen Walker and becoming part of the black order. But how did she get to that world and who called her? Who's face looks back at her through the reflection **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the ouran high school host club...but I do own a cosplay uniform**_

**Helllooooo followers. Thanks for your recent review and reads and please remember to review at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Follow that Host**

Haruhi's face was priceless. Her mouth hung open like the tuna she loves so much. "Cousins?" She spluttered. I nodded.

" I told you that I had a cousin that lived in France, Haru-chan." I grinned and put my hand around Tamaki's shoulder. "This is him."

By the time I had said this I was being circled by twins. The Hitachin brothers if I wasn't mistaken. One of them poked me in the face. Whilst the other pulled my hair out of its bobble. They stepped back to inspect me.

" They certainly do look alike.-" Twin 'A' said. He smirked at his brother. " But I wonder what-"

"-connection she has to Haruhi." Twin 'B' continued. The boy with glasses smiled and opened his book. He certainly looked different from the last time I saw him.

" Alice Cornelia Bloom, lives with her adoptive parents. Greg and Rima Halloway. Rima Halloway's maiden name is Fujioka. Rima is Haruhi's aunt. Thus making Alice and Haruhi cousins." He explained with a know it all smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. " Did you do a background check on me or are you just a fan." I said with a grin. " Kyoya-kun."

He pushed his glasses up. " I remembered from what you told me at my brothers engagement party, although I must admit I did some extra research."

" You didn't tell me you met my cousin. Everybody seems to have seen her more recently than me. That's not fair." Tamaki said as he hugged me sideways. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I don't like public displays of affection, they embarrass me.

" Errmmm...can you let go of me now." I asked softly.

Tamaki looked shocked. He backed away from me in a dramatic dance. " You don't want to hug me. I knew it! It's just like Haruhi, you don't want to be seen with Daddy." I rolled my eyes.

" Your so melodramatic." Tamaki gasped and the twins smirked.

" We like you already" The said in unison.

I looked over to Haruhi, who was watching Tamaki spiral into depression. " So, I don't really know who everyone is...can you introduce me, Haruhi?" I asked with a smile. Haruhi nodded and stepped next to me.

She motioned to the twin. " This is Hikaru and Karou." I nodded and they gave a little wave. " You already know kyoya-senpai, and this is Honey-Senpai and Mori senpai." She motioned to the small blonde first and then to the tall boy.

Honey bounced up to me and smiled sweetly. " And this is Usa-chan" He said and stuck hi pink bunny in my face.

" Its so cute. Really..." I said with a blush. Honey smiled at me and raced back over to Mori.

" You came at a really strange time to be starting school, It's almost graduation." The boy that Haruhi had pointed out at Hikaru mentioned.

" yes. Why are you here so late in the school year?" Tamaki asked. Bouncing back from his depression.

I started plaiting my hair, it was one of my nervous habits. " It was a request that Grandmother had. That I finished my school life over in Japan and gave up my acting and singing for a short time." I said with a small smile. They wouldn't know that I was lying, after all I am an actress.

" Will you be staying in the main house?" Tamaki asked in a hopeful tone. His eyes were pleading with me to say yes. He always wanted the best for everyone.

I nodded. " I'll be staying in my mothers old room. Grandmother wants to be sure that I keep on top of my studies. You know how difficult it is when moving to a different area. Let alone country."I told them. The truth of the matter was in the manilla envelope that I had be handed earlier but I didn't need to mention that now...or ever after I speak to the sly old bag.

Tamaki suddenly rushed at me and pulled me into an almost bone crushing hug. " I'm so happy for you." He exclaimed happily. It made me feel a little guilty.

" Senpai, we need to start getting to class now so your going to have to let her go." Haruhi said in a monotonous voice. I guess she was used to his quirks.

" But I don't wanna." Tamaki pouted. Suddenly two arms were linked with mine and I was being dragged backwards.

" Yeah Tono, you have to let her go-" Karou said.

"- to class with us." Hikaru finished, I could almost hear the grin. I was pulled away from the strange club and into the empty hallway.

" I forgot my bag" I remembered as I was let go by the twins. I was about to walk back in to get it when Haruhi exited with both our bags.

" Your always forgetting things. Its surprising that you can remember so many lines without slipping up." Haruhi teased me as she handed me the bag.

" Shush, You can't say anything. You forgot your shoes when we went swimming last may." I said whilst checking my bag to see if the envelope was still there. It is. Thank god Tamaki didn't go through my bag.

A hand suddenly flashed out the pulled the dreaded envelope from my bag. I spun quickly as a smirking twin faced me. " What's this?" he asked. " She's pretty important as you were checking to see if you still had it." He taunted as he waved it above his head and out of my reach.

" Its a script for a new film that I was supposed to be staring in. Please hand it back." I said calmly as I stuck my hand out. In reality the back of my neck was sweating and I was suppressing the shake of my hand.

" hmmm...i don't think so." He laughed and started jogging away backwards. I handed Haruhi my bag .

" Hold on to this for me. This wont take a moment." I said as I slipped off my heels making me even smaller. I started walking to him in a hurried action and he turned and started running.

I started running down the hallway. If I lost him I would be totally lost myself. I sped up. I couldn't let anyone see the content of that envelope. Being a boy he was slightly faster that me...but I wasn't running as fast as I could.

I basically sprinted and as I was just about to reach for his arm he turned a corner into a crowded area as everyone was changing class.

Damn him. I dodged to the best of my ability and people moved out the way for me. Whilst that boy laughed all the way.

" Your too slow, you'll never catch up." He teased. I glared infront of me. I pushed myself a little bit further and got into grabbing distance.

" Just give me it back, HIKARU!" I shouted at I tackled him to the floor. He landed in a thud on the polished floor. Breathlessly I looked to where the envelope had landed a couple of meters away.

As for me...i had landed on top of Hikaru. I quickly stood up and offered a hand to Hikaru as I looked away. A blush forming on my pale face. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

" Please refrain from taking my possessions again, Hikaru." I said bluntly and walked away, picking up the envelope and rushing off to find Haruhi...and my shoes.

U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. WAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh_

**Welcome Home**

School was finally over and it was time to go home. I found that I didn't learn a thing...well...not that it was the teachers fault. I just couldn't listen. Not with the worry that Hikaru might have seen what was in the envelope.

He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Either out of embarrassment or anger. He's probably plotting against me. Damn. Why was I so careless?

I sat in the car. Grandmother made sure that someone was prompt to pick me up. She probably doesn't want me talking to Tamaki or Haruhi. God...she probably just doesn't want me to make friends with anybody. I took the envelope out of my bag and took out the contents.

_Dear Alice, In this envelope you will find the conditions to living in the main house, as well as house rules. _

_As promised you shall be staying in your mothers room but her possessions are a privilege you must earn. You will earn this by following my instructions. _

_You shall become a respectable member of the Souh family and by doing this wipe away the shame that your mothers choices produced. _

_You shall marry into a honourable family and restore the Souh reputation. Inside this envelope you will find four candidates, over a four week period you will go on separate meetings. At the end of this month you will decided your chosen husband._

_I know you will not disappoint me._

_Grandmother._

What a joke. Using the fact that my mother didn't marry the man that she wanted to dictate my life. But if I don't follow...I shook my head. I have to follow what she said. Not just so I can have my mothers memories but for the good of others.

I cant believe that she can blackmail me so well when she hardly even knows me.

I got out the candidates with shaking hands. Maybe everything will be fine, I might even fall in love with one of them and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.

I only need to do what she says until she croaks.

I cant believe I just thought that. I'm a horrible person.

" Miss Souh. We have arrived." The driver said as he held open my door for me.

" Its Bloom not Souh." I said with a scowl. I shuffled out the car. "Thanks" I said and walked off towards the door. The main house was huge. Bigger than my estate in England. The front door opened.

" Miss Souh" A young man opened the door with a bow. He had dark hair and wore a black suit.

" Its Bloom not Souh." I corrected again.

" I'm sorry Miss, But we have been instructed to address you by Souh." He said with a neutral expression. I rolled my eyes.

" Fine. Say whatever, I don't care." I walked into the entrance hall and took off my coat. A aged woman with a stern face was there to take it off me.

" I assume you have read the house rules, Miss souh." She said. I nodded. " Good. Then please can I have your mobile phone as well as any personal message device."

" Why? It's not like I'm going to use them to make an escape."

" Your grandmother dislike technology."

" she dislikes me having a life." I said under my breath and handed her my phone, bleeper and handheld. What she didn't know was that I had my emergency phone stuffed down my bra. The perfect hiding place.

" Very well. Would you please follow me, Miss Souh." She smirked. Like she knew what I was hiding. Well...I suppose she's done her job so she doesn't care if I have doubles.

I followed her into a large dinning room. My grandmother was already sitting at one end a large mahogany table. I place was set for me next to her. The maid pulled out the chair for me and walked away. I sat down with a scowl on my face.

" Alice. It is lovely to see you after so long." You mean after forsaking me as your granddaughter? "I'm glad that you have agreed to the condition of coming to live with me. It makes me very happy." Yeah I bet it does.

I smiled sweetly. " It makes me happy too grandmother. I now get to spend time with important family."

Yeah I lied. So what? If it makes thing easier I may as well do it.

" I'm glad you feel that way." she said as a waiter poured us tea into beautiful little tea cups. They were white with blue stars all over them. She took a sip from hers. I picked mine up and took a flowery sip too. " What do you think of the candidates?"

I tried not to choke on my tea as I set the cup back down. I kept my poker face up. " I think they are perfectly acceptable. Although I think the age of one is too high. That much distance in age isn't good for relationships."

" perhaps not. But it is good for business." She stood up. Another servant came into the room. This time an older man. About middle age. He put a shawl around my grandmothers shoulders. " I have business to attend to. I trust that you can settle yourself. Your first date is on Saturday. So don't make any plans and cancel prior arrangements."

And with that she left. She left me feeling nervous and upset. There was no way out of this. I would have to marry a man of her choice and live my life in silent misery.

After all that was the respectable Souh woman that she desired.

*U*U*U*U*U*U*


End file.
